My Happy Ending
by shuuxharuka
Summary: Having your heart broken was like a neverending nightmare turned reality. Dawn now begins to question whether "happy endings" truly existed or merely happened within the realms of fairytales. Or maybe she just hasn't found her perfect prince charming yet?
1. Heart Break

**M****y**** H****appy**** E****nding**

A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to edit this, so I could update chapter 3 ;)

The reviews have been just wonderful sources of inspiration, and I owe you readers an update (:

This story I remember now was based off Avril Lavigne's song _My Happy Ending_ for Dawn and Drew's relationship :D

**Edited on 20****th**** October 2009 4:20pm **

* * *

**Full Summary: **Having your heartbroken was like a never ending nightmare turned reality. Dawn now begins to question whether "happy endings" truly existed or merely happened within the realms of fairytales. But maybe, just maybe, she just hasn't been looking hard enough to find happiness – and her perfect prince charming. Dawn x Paul.

* * *

_You were everything, everything I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_"My Happy Ending" - **Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 1: Heart Break **

She woke up that fine morning, the echoes of birds twittering, Mother Nature at its finest. The sun began to peak across the hillsides, its rays casting a glorious light over every living thing visible. Her eyes sparkled at the breathtaking scene; a pleasant smile crossing her face.

_Its mornings like these . . . that just make you feel so rejuvenated and refreshed . . . _she thought to herself.

But, a certain green haired male crossed her mind, earning a deep sigh. Every day, she wondered, waiting in blissful delight at when those three words would be spoken by _him_. The longing for him to say those three meaningful words to her . . .

Sometimes she cursed her weakness – the fear of rejection, the fear of heartbreak. Dawn had a certain . . . feel that perhaps, he too felt the same way, but was it just wishful thinking? She hadn't taken the plunge; taken the chance to make the first move.

Dawn, after all, always had dreamed of the perfect "fairytale ending", the happily ever after. Where she was the princess being awaken by the love of her prince.

She eventually crawled out of the warm, tempting comforts of her beloved blanket. Dawn was about to give in to the wonderful temptation, but her voice of reason countered. _You mustn't be late for school . . . maybe you'll even get to see him . . . _

That did it. She hopped out of bed, and made her way over to the bathroom. Dawn stared at the reflection in the mirror – a simple girl with a smile that showed she hadn't suffered any of life's troubles and was well loved.

Dawn giggled, as the image of _him_ floated into her mind once again. How could such a person induce so much feeling out of her? How could he make her feel like she was the most important on the face of this planet?

Her one special someone. Namely, a boy by the name of Drew Hayden.

They'd known each other for as long as they could remember, always together, never parting.

"Oh I wish he'd confess soon, I've been waiting for _so_ long for this to happen. . . " muttered Dawn, slightly crest fallen.

She mentally slapped herself, "No need to worry!"

* * *

**Second Period**

Dawn continued to doodle aimlessly within the confines of her precious notebook. The usual hearts, the "Drew x Dawn" kind of thing. She could feel her inner self embarrassed at her love sick behavior. Her heart, however, thought otherwise.

_So this is how it feels to be in love….. _thought Dawn, sneaking a glance at Drew, who was seated on the other side of the classroom.

His emerald locks draped over his face, his face contorted into a look of concentration. She sighed dreamily – he truly was stunning.

She continued to stare, drinking in every inch of his face. But, she was interrupted by an irritable nudge to her side. Dawn turned, and glared at the person seated next to her. The girl handed her a note, as she hastily opened it.

_I have something really important to tell you, so meet me in the cafeteria after 2__nd__ period, I'll be waiting . . . _

_Drew_

Dawn immediately looked up, to see him grinning charmingly, as he winked. She quickly looked down, hoping to hide the ever growing red appearing on her face.

_Don't tell me . . . he's confessing? Oh my god . . . I'm not even ready yet . . . _

She let out a small squeal, her insides in a current fit of happiness. But really, was it too good to be true?

* * *

**Break**

Dawn immediately bolted when the bell signaling the end of 2nd period, and hurried out of the classroom to the direction of the cafeteria. She had a spring in her step, and tried to soothe her ever speeding heart.

All sorts of wild fantasies ran through her mind, along the lines of dating, and even marriage. She giggled at her rather bizarre thoughts – it wasn't too good to be hasty right? Maybe she was _just_ assuming after all . . .

Dawn quickly opened her locker, shoving in all her books and quickly collecting the books needed for 3rd and 4th period. She slammed it shut, and attempted to pull a straight face as she trotted towards the cafeteria – right around the corner.

The suspense, the tension – she was at her breaking point. _Do fairytale happy endings exist after all? _she wondered.

Dawn entered the entrance to the bustling cafeteria, as she scanned around for a familiar green head. A sea of people, chatting and emitting comforting warmth – after all, it _was_ break time.

All too soon, she spotted him – after all, who wouldn't with that green hair? It was like a shining beacon, drawing all eyes on him. Drew as, as usual, seated with that sapphire eyed brunette named May.

Dawn cringed slightly. She always was slightly cautious and wary around potential "love rivals". You could say she was jealous, but he _was_ the one she was aiming for. With May's striking eyes and cheerful personality, she was simply hard not to like.

She was pretty oblivious to most things and hung out with the "normal crew". Nothing too out of the ordinary – and yet she didn't see the affection she was receiving from plenty of the male student body.

Dawn liked to think of them as only _friendly_ rivals. After all – how _can_ two people love each other when they're constantly arguing? She always thought of sappy love stories when it came to romance.

Like picnics on the beach and moonlit walks together, the possibilities were endless. _They are just friends . . . right? Definitely wouldn't be much . . . harm._

The two were once again engaged in a "lover's quarrel" as many would call. The brunette was yelling at him, while he smirked, amused, and flicked his hair. Dawn giggled – she thought he just looked so cool like that.

But – her world slowly began crumbling down after what happened next.

Drew took the spoon he had in his mouth, scooped some mashed potato and gravy and shoved it in May's mouth. She swallowed.

Dawn gasped inwardly. _Indirect kiss! _her inner romantic screamed.

Drew then, grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, him looking at her endearingly, and her blushing. Dawn sensed something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Drew then, pulled the spoon out of her mouth and kissed her.

She didn't need to be a genius to work out what was "going on" between them. Her heart was shattering, never to be put together again. This heartache – it felt so real, so far from the "happy ending" she dreamed of.

It was far more painful than described in the books. How _did_ they overcome this agony? In fairytales . . . it was simply a smooth ride . . . you just had to sit back . . . this was _far_ from a smooth ride.

She was incomprehensible – seeing the one she'd loved for _so_ long kissing some other girl. _Now_ she knew what he wanted to talk to her about. All this time she'd be dreaming of something that wasn't ever going to happen.

Dawn felt the tears springing into her eyes, but feigned desperately to hold them back. Drew then broke away, as his eyes travelled to her and lingered. He murmured something to her, and they both began to slowly walk in her direction.

_No! Don't come this way, I don't want you of all people to see me like this!_ she inwardly screamed.

"Hey, Dawn!" Drew called, coming nearer and nearer, before he stood face to face with her.

"This is what I wanted to tell you about! This is my new girlfriend May,"

"Y-yeah….. I'm s-so h-h-happy for you!" exclaimed Dawn, with false happiness.

Drew frowned slightly, studying her. "You okay with it?" he questioned, his eyes slightly narrowed. _He can see through me . . . _

"S-sure . . . " she mumbled, avoiding eye contact as she suddenly became fascinated with the floor.

". . . I'll see you later, then?" were his last words, before he turned and walked away, _her_ at his side.

Then, Dawn ran, ran as far as she could go. She went to the one place that she went to whenever she needed to be _alone_. To wallow by herself, the cool rush of air really worked wonders.

The ancient, yet colossal cherry blossom tree on the hill, overlooking the large football field.

* * *

Time quickly flew by, as the tears continued to flow relentlessly. School was over, and she was crumpled in a one heap, unable to will herself to move. Dawn had never realized that the world was crueler – her head was filled with fairytale endings, of charming princes that never _would_ come rescue her from this dark abyss.

"Stop it, Dawn! You're _over _it. Stop being so _pathetic_," she screamed her voice cracking.

"H-he never liked you . . . so stop wishing that he did . . ."

She was lying to her heart, and she knew it. She wasn't over it – after all, it only happened a few mere hours ago. Where all her hopes were placed into something that never existed.

"Why did it have to be this way?" whispered Dawn, as a gust of wind blew, cherry blossom petals carried away by the wind, surrounding her.

Her eyes were swollen, no matter what she did; the tears kept coming at full throttle. Dawn leaned onto the trunk of the tree, drowning in her tears, misery and heart ache.

"I should have known things would turn out this way . . . I shouldn't have childishly believed in fairytale happy endings . . . I should've known better . . . that life _always_ feels like it's against you, and that, in reality, things never go to plan . . ." she murmured.

Then, she felt a shadow looming over her. Dawn quickly whirled around, blue orbs connecting with violet. It was someone she'd never seen before; she could've sworn she heard people talking about him as she escaped from that suffocating confine.

_Is this that transfer student they were chattering about? From what I heard he looked like a rebel . . . no wonder he's the "next biggest thing" ._ . . Dawn thought.

He had the coldest eyes she'd ever seen, it was mysterious, alluring, there was something behind those eyes. The true meaning, hiding, waiting to be unlocked. They were eyes that have been scarred before, and been through so much.

"Tch. How pathetic, I hate girls that cry just because of love issues and stupid guys, just get over _it_" he grunted harshly, not once looking at Dawn. Instead, he chose to stare at the football field, his eyes wondering.

Dawn could feel her tears cease as anger pulsed through her veins. "Well, you've never had your heart broken have you?! How would you know how I feel? How can _you_ tell me what to do?" she shrieked, her face nearing his.

He didn't even flinch.

"You aren't crying now . . . are you? Annoying girls are better than crying girls . . . at least _they_ don't wet your shirt and whine about all their troubles," he muttered, eyeing her from an angle.

Dawn paused, pondering on his words.

"You wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so annoying . . . ugly girl," he said coolly, smirking maliciously.

"Psh, you _dare_ call me ugly girl? If you must know, the name's Dawn! If you think you're so great, what's _your_ name?" she questioned angrily, venting her frustration.

He smirked slightly, his purple hair caressed by the wind, blowing slightly along with the breeze.

_He's actually not bad to look at when he doesn't open his mouth . . . wait, what? Dawn, have you lost your mind?_ She silently berated herself for thinking such . . . horrific thoughts.

"The name's Paul . . . and unlike you, I have things to do," he stated, before he turned around and walked away. The cherry blossom petals fell around him, giving him a majestic aura.

Dawn could only stare in awe, only to realize that she was gawking at him.

She slapped herself.

"Remember, the next time I see you, my foot has an appointment with your face!" Dawn shouted after him.

_So much for my happy ending . . . but that Paul isn't so bad I guess . . . I only realize that through his words, I'm one more step towards the path of healing this heartache . . . he had a different way of expressing his comfort . . . _

_She's . . . different, quite interesting . . . I didn't think she'd bounce back so fast . . . _he thought, as he shoved his hands into the depths of his trouser pockets.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two of them, even though it was the ending of Dawn's love for Drew, it was the beginning of something new.

She was on her road to healing, and as for him, who knows what role he plays in her life? After all, it's all up to the decisions you make, the things you do, that change your future.

Although, _fate_ does have its strange ways . . .

How will these two opposites happy ending turn out?

* * *

Another edit done – now on to chapter 2 :)

**--shuuxharuka x**


	2. Up High

**M****y**** H****appy**** E****nding**

A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka

* * *

**A/N: **Another edit ;) Wow, I'm pretty motivated to write this story, thanks to the reviews and PMs (:

They _really_ inspire me to write.

**Edited on 21****st**** October 2009 4:46pm **

* * *

**Full Summary: **Having your heartbroken was like a never ending nightmare turned reality. Dawn now begins to question whether "happy endings" truly existed or merely happened within the realms of fairytales. But maybe, just maybe, she just hasn't been looking hard enough to find happiness – and her perfect prince charming. Dawn x Paul.

* * *

_You were everything, everything I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_"__My Happy Ending__" - __**Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 2: Up High **

Dawn sighed as she closed her locker shut. She still wasn't _completely _healed over the devastating blow from yesterday. Seeing them together, doing their "couple thing" still made her cringe with pain, jealousy vibrating from her body.

She still willed herself not to cry. You couldn't get over something like that so easily. Although, the encounter with Paul ebbed away much of the pain and for that, Dawn was eternally grateful.

_Even though I admit that I'm grateful for him helping me ease the pain . . . hearing his voice makes me want to murder someone . . . _she thought, grimacing.

She was about to walk away, when a certain scene caught her eye. A unanimous amount of fan girls crowding her way. _That's . . . strange, even the "Drew" doesn't attract this many girls . . . and his loyal followers dispersed when they heard of his relationship . . . _

". . . this only leads to one thing . . . that person is new, definitely. . . who else can shake up the girls like this?" muttered Dawn, lagging behind to see who this "person" really was.

And then, she inhaled sharply. Is that who she thought it was? The _least_ expected person to be walking at the head of the pack. Nonetheless, it was a _certain_ purple headed someone.

". . . P-Paul?!" shrieked Dawn, pulling her hat lower to cover her eyes. _S-shit . . . he's coming this way . . . how can I face him in this kind of situation? In front of that pack of girls to. . . _

Her eyes looked around frantically, hoping to secure a hiding place. "I've got no time," she whispered, as she leaped behind the closest thing in sight.

A pole.

_You're oh __**so **__smart Dawn, you choose your so called "master hiding place" behind a pole . . . _she silently berated herself, slapping her forehead in defeat.

Dawn had underestimated the size of the pack – it was a whole _crowd_ mainly consisting of the female student body. She could feel his eyes turn to her, as he arrived directly in front of the place she was concealing herself.

_. . . do I know her? Wasn't she the annoying girl from yesterday? What's her name? Ah, never mind, not really worth remembering . . . one thing for sure – she's an absolute __**idiot**_, he thought, smirking.

He shrugged his shoulders, as he opened his locker – which _coincidentally_ happened to be right next to Dawn's.

_God . . . this just can't be happening . . . _Dawn thought, as she remembered that internal promise, forgetting that she'll blow her "cover", she leaped out.

"YOU! Pauline or Patricia or whatever the _hell_ your name is, your _face_ has an appointment with my **foot**!" she yelled, pointing her finger in front of his face.

He stared at the finger invading his personal space, as his eyes travelled to her face. His eyes were cold, his facial expression unmoving, stone still. Usually this would be the cue where the tumble-weed comes rolling in from God knows where.

The flock of girls gasped from every corner, reflecting against the walls, causing an eerie echo.

"How dare she call Paul 'Paulina' does she have _mental _problems? He's definitely _not _gay"

"She actually _pointed _at him….."

"What arrogance . . . thinking that she's _all_ that . . . probably just trying to impress him,"

"Ick, look at that sock for a hat . . . too cheap to afford an actual hat maybe,"

These snide comments echoed here and there, but Dawn was unfazed by their snickering, not budging an inch. This "Paul" definitely deserved a lesson, and she'd be the one to do it. No one _dared _to stand up to him, no matter how they're treated like nothing and just trembled under his gaze.

"Hn, _another_ annoying girl . . . what's your name again? Who are _you_ anyway?" Paul questioned, slightly curious.

That was when he ignited a flame inside of Dawn. Inside, the world was being blown apart by the sheer force of her anger.

Now _this _really got her mad.

"LET ME AT HIM!" she shrieked, but was quickly held back by two muscular fan girls. She kicked and screamed, wrestling against the vice grip of the girls, but to no avail. He simply smirked.

_Tch . . . she's . . . interesting – entertaining even . . . but she's so annoying, what can I do to ever shut her up? _he wondered, rolling his eyes.

"The name's Dawn, D – A – W – N! Four letters, _one_ syllable, unless you can't even remember that, which shows you suffer from . . . _memory _loss, thus showing your utter STUPIDITY!" screamed Dawn, her mind completely wracking for uncountable insults to throw at him, to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Girls, this girl definitely needs a beating, no one gets away by insulting Paulie!" announced one of the fan girls, glaring viciously.

_Probably the . . . Queen Bee . . . _she thought, as Paul shook his head. "That's enough . . . she's not even worth your time," he muttered, as he walked away coolly, in the same fashion as yesterday.

The "Queen Bee" smirked, tossing some of her honey coated locks behind her back. "That's right, you say it Paul! Let's go girls!" she said, as she strutted away with her posse. Dawn sighed.

"I'd better watch my tongue, or next time I'll really suffer a beating. . . " she muttered standing up and brushing herself off. Then, Dawn remembered why she'd never liked high school in the first place.

High School.

A million ways to define it. You could say that it was your palace, your torture chamber or your fantasy get-away.

There were so many different views, but in the view of Dawn it was hell. Why?

The cliques.

No matter how people strive for "peace", high school is far from "serene" and "tranquil". In short, it was social discrimination. Labeling, judgmental and where looks mattered. It was like a food chain, the best looking at the top, and the not-so-looking at the bottom get devoured .

As usual – at the top were the cheerleaders _and_ the jocks. No one really knew _why_ such people are the top of the "social chain". They were just like any other person, with just a pretty face, not necessarily _brains_. They looked down on others who were not of their caliber, and could make your life living hell – if they wanted.

Best not to be their helpless targets.

Next were the rich people – often "preps". Somewhere in between this chaotic chain were your average Joes and the "norms" – normal people who changed between groups and were neither too rich or too preppy, or too different from everyone else.

And, of course, the left-overs were merely nerds, goths, punks and skaters.

But Dawn belonged to neither of these. She was just a loner with only one _guy_ best friend. The bell rang, signally third period, and she began her slow walk to her next class.

* * *

**Lunch Time **

She walked dejectedly towards her locker, her head hung low – trying to attract as little attention as possible. Throughout the _entire_ lesson, paper balls and aero planes had been thrown with precise accuracy and always, _always_ smacked right into their target, otherwise known as her head.

Not to mention that it was _math. _The true horror behind high school, oh the utter torment. It wasn't Dawn's fault that she didn't possess the brains to do complex problems that didn't really make much sense to her.

She _really_ needed to stop daydreaming.

Dawn quickly opened her locker, took the necessary books and bolted off down the corridor. She didn't want another encounter with _those_ people. She eventually decided for the library, where she'd finally have some peace and alone time. The only people who hung there, according to the social chain would be the "nerds, freaks, geeks and dorks".

_I'm pretty much categorized as them . . . but at least __**they **__have people they can relate to and talk to . . . thought Dawn sadly._

As she continued her slow walk, along the way to the library she noticed a door hanging open, creaking in agony as if it was in pain. "Strange, I've never noticed it there before; maybe . . . it's a secret door? It looks ancient . . . "

_Detective Dawn is always on the case!_

Dawn walked through the door, only to be met by several flights of steps. The stairs was cracked in uncountable places and layers of dirt encased the once visible granite.

_It's just like a scene in the movies . . . usually someone would jump out with a knife by now though . . . _

It was almost pitch black, only several specks of light danced around the narrow area. Dawn soon saw a door up ahead, light filtering through the air.

"Great, almost there! Come on, legs do your stuff!" murmured Dawn, huffing slightly. She ran the last few steps and her eyes met the most breath taking sight. It made her bedroom window view look like a dump.

Being up there, made you feel like you were in paradise, heaven even. You felt so light, it was like flying. Bathing in the sun's glorious light, taking in the full impact of the warmth and comfort.

_Imagine seeing it with the one you like under the stars . . . _Dawn thought dreamily – the fairytale believer and romantic within her screaming in bliss.

"That would be _so_ cute . . . so romantic!" she squealed, and sighed – a sigh that would've put true fan girls to shame.

She began twirling and dancing around, taking in the blissful feelings and sensations. How it was nice to be herself when no one was looking, and enjoy in simple pleasures that life gave.

". . . annoying girl, what are _you_ doing here?" questioned a bitter voice.

"Don't tell me . . . Paul?" as she turned around to come face to face with him once again.

"Hn, just another fan girl aye? Even going through the method of _stalking_ me in my private time," he mocked.

Dawn pouted in response, "Like I would ever want to stalk _you_ of all people! Besides, how do you know of this place, transfer student?"

"Hn, I was on my way to find some peace and quiet, when I found that place in the wall looked quite odd . . . turned out it was a door . . . but, I got held up by some _girl_, and when I come back I see you here,"

She nodded, hesitantly agreeing that his story was rather reasonable. "Well, I just came here and saw the door opened – curiosity got the better of me and I found this beauty. . . even though I hate, no _greatly_ dislike you more than you can imagine . . . I-I'd like to say . . . thanks for yesterday, for comforting me when I needed it . . . " she blurted out unconsciously, immediately slapping a hand across her mouth.

_At least I said it . . . I wonder how he will react? _

He simply looked away, pondering over it. "I never comforted you in any way . . . I don't _do _those kind of things," he grunted in response.

Dawn smiled playfully. "You're just in denial . . . you were trying to comfort me in your own unique way, you just have a different way of expressing it . . . like when you told those girls to not beat me to a pulp . . . it was your own way of saving me . . . so thanks again!"

Paul simply glared but on the inside he was nervous. _W-what?! After all these years __**no one **__has been able to see through my façade . . . and yet, this girl after only three meetings sees right through me? Impossible . . . _

"It's okay to be embarrassed. . ." coaxed Dawn, giggling, as she winked – just to tease and irritate him further.

Paul turned to her and smirked. "You have an interesting way on viewing things . . . you are . . . really interesting,"

She didn't know what came over her, but she blushed. Hard. Her heart felt like it had just skipped a beat – and she didn't know why. _What is this weird . . . spark . . . sure I find him captivating, but . . . how can he make me feel this way?_

Without Dawn's knowledge, Paul was already making his way down the stone steps. "Hey, wait for me!" Dawn unconsciously called.

He turned around and replied "Now, who said that they weren't a fan girl? Hey, wait for me! What kind of statement is that? I don't like ugly girls . . . " he teased as he continued to walk down the steps.

"Hey! You really have a death wish don't you? I'm definitely not called "ugly girl"! Grr. . . call me by my name!" Dawn screamed after him, her fists clenched.

_Note to self: PAUL MUST DIE! _

* * *

I laughed when I read this chapter again to edit ;)

I hope you enjoyed it!

**--shuuxharuka x**


	3. Mysterious

**M****y**** H****appy**** E****nding**

A Work of Fiction by shuuxharuka

* * *

**A/N:** I re-read this the other day, and it really motivated me to write – not only because of this but the growing number of reviews.

They really encourage me to write :D I edited the first two chapters, just a few changes here and there.

I'm in a pretty good mood today, since it was my birthday. Fourteen years (:

* * *

**Full Summary: **Having your heartbroken was like a never ending nightmare turned reality. Dawn now begins to question whether "happy endings" truly existed or merely happened within the realms of fairytales. But maybe, just maybe, she just hasn't been looking hard enough to find happiness – and her perfect prince charming. Dawn x Paul.

* * *

_You were everything, everything I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_"__My Happy Ending__" - __**Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter 3: Mysterious**

Her footsteps echoed as it hit the sidewalk, as she inwardly sighed. Even on such a fine morning, her thoughts kept trailing to a certain purple haired person. How was a girl supposed to feel if a guy called her "interesting?"

And from a guy like him, no less! Dawn didn't even _think_ that he had the ability to ever say something nice to a girl – heck, alone anyone really. When he turned around to face her and said that, he looked rather shaken up, something so out of character for a cold guy like him.

She was unable to decipher _what_ might have happened to him – and questions continued to pop up in her mind.

_Why _was he like that?

_What _made him react like that when she'd said that he had a different way of expressing his feelings . . . ?

Wasn't it obvious to practically everyone –that frigid façade of his? He was one mysterious person, she had to admit. With that solemn, expressionless face of his and his ability to aggravate too easily; how was anyone able to learn anything about him?

She passed by the large mansion, and again, was awed by its towering height, its luxurious color and the front garden – was indescribable by words alone. Real estates had been trying desperately to sell it for how long God knows when; and were unsuccessful.

Not _all_ people were filthy rich to afford such a luxury. Dawn's heart almost stopped – was that what she saw? Could that board possibly mean . . . _someone_ has bought that house?

_No way . . . _

She couldn't even hold her jaw up even if she tried. Then – an idea came to mind. _Wait a minute . . . didn't Paul just transfer here? How can there even be a possibility that he might . . . __**own**__ this place?! _

Dawn was at a loss for words. This mansion – adding Paul to the equation . . . it simply shattered her own stereotypical image of him.

". . . there's always the chance that Paul doesn't own this house . . . I could just be jumping to conclusions . . . hm, how will I be completely sure . . . how do I ask someone like _Paul_ where exactly does he live," she murmured, her spirits lowering.

Asking Paul where he lived exactly without utter humiliation on her part?

There was nothing else to call it – it was mission impossible.

* * *

This predicament was definitely unexpected, and not exactly on her top ten to-do lists. Being seated next to him in English for the rest of the _year_.

An entire year.

Dawn could practically feel, no _see_ the awkward vibes radiating off him. After yesterdays encounter on the rooftop and the discovery of the harrowing possibility that _Paul_ might be jaw-droppingly rich . . . didn't exactly help.

This piped her curiosity, about his background, his _family_. The likes of such a cold person . . . who knows what the rest of his family might be like. She mentally shuddered – assumptions were never a healthy habit.

One thing she learned so far for the majority of the period was that though uncaring and passive he may be – he was observative.

Even the slightest of movements, the slightest change of facial expressions – he knew. He only showed it through the slight movement of his eyes. His behavior was fascinating to Dawn, and she didn't really know why she was so _interested_.

What made him so different from every other person?

"Are you finished with your staring? You've been watching me this entire period," he stated, aiming a glare directly at her.

She flushed in response, immediately turning away. _S-shit! I really am not subtle . . . was I that obvious? Wait, did I admit I was __**watching**__ him?_

"What makes you think that _I_ was watching you?"

"Well, wouldn't you classify your eyes on me as watching, or is it _more_ than watching?"

Dawn scowled. Him and his word games – or rather, "witty comebacks" that she disliked greatly. She was about to retort but was quickly cut off by the ring of the bell.

She smiled. Just her luck.

She bolted.

* * *

As she rummaged through the contents of her locker, she hummed contentedly. That close break with Paul just made her day really. Otherwise, she'd think that the Gods or perhaps _fate_ really didn't like her.

Or was it karma? Dawn shrugged, her thoughts obviously not going anywhere productive. Well, that was what it was like – a day in the mind of Dawn. Mindless wonders and questions that are usually left unanswered, a habit you could say.

Rather, was it because her thoughts were _always _interrupted in some form – by something or someone. She glanced around cautiously, no sign of a certain purple-haired person.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief. Maybe today was her lucky day. . . but the nagging thought of the owner of the mansion still gnawed at her sides. Her curiosity desperately wanted to be fulfilled.

Soon.

She gave a few extra glances _just_ to make sure.

Her right. Clear.

Behind? Clear.

Dawn closed her locker shut, only to look to her left and see _him_ there. She face palmed at her sheer stupidity. _Damn it! Why the hell didn't I look on my __**left**__? _

He glanced at her, a wave of conflicting emotions showing clearly on her face. _Is she waging an internal battle with herself? Has she lost it? Well, it's the first sign of insanity . . . she's way too easy to read to._

". . ."

She was gaping at him, at a loss for words, and he rolled his eyes in response. "If you have anything to say that is worth my time, then better say it . . . _now_."

Dawn glared. Why was he always like this? How could he even get _along_ with people this way? Then, something immediately caught her eye. A marked test paper he was slipping into his locker.

. . . _is that seriously what I think it is? A-A. . . ninety-six for math? Am I dreaming? He doesn't even look like the type to study._

She pointed a finger at the test paper. ". . . you got a _ninety-six_?"

He made an expression of what seemed like a cross between a smirk and a frown. "Well, since you flatly asked, _yes_ it is a ninety-six. Do you have a problem with that? I'd like to also ask that you not blatantly snoop into my locker while I'm _directly_ in front of it."

His words meant nothing within the realms of her mind. His mouth was moving, but her mind processed none of it. Snatches of words that stood out in her mind were along the lines of:

Math.

Need the marks.

Math tutor.

Now.

Desperate.

She blurted the first thing that came to mind –

"Will you be my math tutor?"

* * *

Cliché? Yes.

Sorry for the cliché event, I simply had _no_ idea how to somehow join the two, and to allow them to learn more about each other ;)

And of course the mystery of Paul perhaps owning the mansion will be revealed . . . in another chapter (:

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in your review :D

Am I rusty? :L I haven't written in so long. . .

I hope you enjoyed!

**--shuuxharuka x**


End file.
